Wind and Rain
by AbYsSiNiAn BaBe
Summary: R is strictly precautionary for future chapters! This is a yaoi story! 3x4 mainly, but there are 1x2 and others! This has some AU and since I suck at summaries please just R&R! Thanks!
1. Lost Memories

WARNINGS: Hello, this story, is SLASH, YAOI, m/m relationships so please take this warning to mind and do not blame or sue me if I corrupt young and innocent minds with my own ideas. Thank you! 

Disclaimers: I do not own the characters of Gundam Wing, but the characters of Shana, Samantha, Belle, and Genna are mine and they are not completely the dominating Characs in this story. Please remember this is my first ficcy and R&R please!

Wind and Rain - Chapter 1 - Lost Memories 

A young boy looked up at the green emerald eyes that had no emotion in them.

"Trowa?"

"Hn?"

"I have to go out on a mission so…"

He watched Trowa turn his back and start working on Heavyarms.

"Bye Trowa." Quatre Raberba Winner frowned sadly and headed towards Sandrock

"I won't last!" Quatre stood alongside Duo and Deathscythe Hell. Mobile dolls surrounded the two Gundam pilots. It was not supposed to be this hard, but OZ had known and set up guard. The mobile dolls zipped around always getting away from Quatre's sight as he had other things on his mind. The blonde pilot shook his head to clear his mind and concentrated on a mobile doll. Sandrock sliced through it just a few moments later, but it was still only one.

"Hold on buddy! We can make it." Deathscythe drove through two space Leos. Sweat ran down the chestnut-haired pilot and his bangs started to stick to his forehead. A shot from a doll barely missed Deathscythe's head. _We have to make it. Oh Heero… give me strength. You can do it Deathscythe… just fight your best._

"Those mobile dolls are too fast." A large beam hit from behind Quatre and he stumbled over.

Duo turned on the Vidlink and saw Quatre's face; a streak of blood ran over his face from a deep cut in his head.

"Oh no! Quatre!" Duo screamed as he saw Quatre slip into unconsciousness.

"Trowa." Quatre silently mouthed the words as darkness swept up and claimed him.

Duo dragged Quatre out of the shower of laser shots. Deathscythe Hell attached itself to Sandrock and they headed off, Deathscythe and Duo taking every shot that actually hit them head on. 

"Guys! Some help here!" Duo jumped/limped out of Deathscythe Hell and tried in vain to open the door to Sandrock.

Trowa, Heero and Wufei ran into the hangar and glared at the site of the roughed up Sandrock and Deathscythe Hell. Heero helped Duo tear open the door and drag Quatre out. Quatre was hurt more than expected.

"Damn! I didn't know he was hurt this bad." Duo limped over with a broken leg and Heero quickly supported him.

Wufei and Trowa carried Quatre to his bedroom and lay the young Arabian pilot on the soft sheets of the bed.

"Wufei, call Sally. See if she can come over right away." Duo limped in with Heero by his side.

"Stop hopping around baka. I'll string you up and cut off your braid." Heero snarled as he swooped Duo up and carried him to the room they shared.

Duo started laughing, "Yeah right, Heero! Ya love me."

Wufei had gone to phone Sally and soon, Trowa was left alone with a bloody and unconscious Quatre.

"What happened to you, Little One?" Trowa stood up from the bed.

His eyes showed how much the sight of the blond Arabian hurt his heart but his face showed no emotion, as always.

"Sally's coming over right now." Wufei walked in and his onyx eyes focused on Trowa's face. No emotion. He's not even worried or at least he doesn't show it. Wufei sighed deeply.

"ITAI!!!! That hurts BAKA!!!" Duo's voice came from down the hall.

"Heero must have set his bone." Wufei glanced down the hallway.

Duo stepped in on crutches followed closely by Heero. The braided boy sat in a chair next to Heero and looked down at Quatre's motionless body.

"Hn…" Quatre started to stir.

"He's awake!" Duo stood on his feet in sudden excitement only to drop back down on his chair in pain.

Quatre opened his eyes, revealing two beautiful teal-colored eyes. But something was wrong with Quatre's expression. Sally burst in at that moment and settled herself beside Quatre.

"What are you doing?" Quatre yanked his body away from Sally.

He doubled over in pain and rolled to the ground.

"What's wrong Q-man? That's Sally and she just wants to help you!" Duo got to his feet with help of his crutches.

"Time out! I don't even know her and further more, I don't even know you guys!" Quatre's eyes were icy as he heaved himself to his feet.

Why are Quatre's eyes like that? I've never seen him like this. He doesn't even know us. Trowa stared at Quatre.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Heero grabbed Quatre by the arm.

Quatre winced for a second and then used his other arm to elbow Heero in the stomach. Trowa thought he saw Quatre's eyes glow a lone white before turning back into the cold green-blue eyes that glowed with anger.

"I never knew Quatre could fight like that." Duo stared as Quatre gave another effective punch to Heero's gut.

"I feel like I'm fighting a version of myself." Heero grunted.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Quatre tumbled to the ground after Heero punched him twice.

"It's amnesia." Sally said out loud. "I don't know how serious."

Wufei put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Quatre…" Trowa reached out to him.

Quatre backed away and pulled out a gun from his back pocket.

"Trust me. I'll use this on anyone that gets too close." Quatre's eyes shone with deadliness.

Oh Quatre… what happened to you, my little angel? 

"The powers are stirring. Our kings are here." A dark shadow exited from the darkness of a large tree.

"Yes. We have to bring them together." Another emerged as well.

"There are evil forces around that are trying to keep them apart." A shadow came from a large boulder.

"We will have to destroy the evil force before our kings are torn from each other." Another appeared from thin air.

The first was dressed in traditional Chinese clothing. It was purple and dark blue with silver stars scattered every here and there. She had a blue dragon on her forehead. Her silky, black hair was done up in flower patterns. Her chestnut-brown eyes shone in the sunlight. She controlled water and music.

The second had on a red kimono with pink flowers. Her hair was a light reddish color and had a pretty hairpin that held a complicated bun up. She had a red phoenix on her forehead and had light pink eyes. She controlled fire and light.

The third had on white Chinese clothing. It was slashed with light gray and black butterflies. She had red roses in her silver-white hair that was done up in Chinese curls and buns. She had a white and black tiger on her forehead. She controlled magic.

The fourth had on a green kimono with decorative leaves and vines on it. Green ribbons held her dark green hair up in Japanese curls. An emerald hairpin graced through her hair. She had a green turtle on her forehead. She controlled the earth and all its plants.

"We have to take on fake names." The weather controller said calmly.

The girl with the dragon on her forehead said, "I will be… Shana."

"And I… Samantha." The second said.

"I will be Belle." The one who controlled the weather smiled.

"Genna will be my name." The fourth replied with a light voice.

They changed their clothing as well as they set out for the location of "their kings."  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oki, my first chapter is done, there will be more though as soon as I've found the time. I think I'll write something with no OC next. I'm very sorry if characters are OOC, but sometimes it can't be helped. If you have any comments, suggestions, or even… *gulp* flames to throw at me, be my guest. I would rather not have to change into flame-resistant clothes. R&R and I luv y'all! 

**~AbYsSiNiAn~**


	2. Trustworthy

Warnings and Disclaimers= Chapter 1 

Wind and Rain - Chapter 2 - Trustworthy 

"Maxwell! New kid!!" The boss of the mechanic shop yelled at the braided boy.

"Coming!" Duo wiped off the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand and walked to the trailer. A young girl stood at the boss' desk.

"This is Shana Taylor. I expect you to teach her the tricks of the trade around here." The boss grinned.

"Hey Shana. The name's Duo Maxwell."

"Hello." The girl smiled. Shana wore a purple tank top and dark blue jeans with two rips at the knees. Her black hair was done up in a ponytail with silver stars scattered in her hair. She had a blue dragon jewel on a necklace that was close to her neck. Her chestnut brown eyes held hints of gold and a certain light in them.

"Let's get to work and I could show you a few things." Duo chuckled and walked out with Shana close on his heels, smirking happily.

"Hey, Duo, do you think you could fix this car up?" Someone called from the garage platform.

"Can I? What a stupid question, Kyle, but we have a new worker here and I have to show her what to do so maybe she can fix the car." Kyle whistled at Shana from a tall platform.

Shana took a close look at the car in front of her. Before Duo could open his mouth to tell her what to do, Shana put a finger to his lips and slid under the car. She appeared on the other side of the car just a few seconds later.

"You can't be serious." Duo gaped. All the other construction workers, who were all male, stared wide-eyed as Shana slid into the front seat of the car and started the engine with ease. "How did you get it fixed so fast? It was a broken muffler and leaking gas line." Shana winked and held up the broken muffler and the severed gas line.

"Found it, got it, fixed it." She smiled and turned the car off. 

"We are very pleased to have in our organization of Preventers." Sally shook a young girl's hand.

"I am pleased to join you. I've always loved space and now that I'm on earth, I love it just as much." Her light pink eyes sparkled. 

Her long light-reddish hair spilled around her shoulders in bouncy curls. She wore a red phoenix jewel connected to a single earring. She wore the Preventers uniform, but her actual clothing was dark red with a rose symbol across the front of a t-shirt. She wore grey-white jeans with a light red belt that slung from her waist to the very top of her thigh. 

"Ah, Wufei. I'd like you to meet our new Preventer. This is Samantha Burke. Samantha, meet Chang Wufei."

The Chinese boy grunted and then extended his hand. "Another onna… very impressive, Sally. Can't we have some strong men around here?"

"Do you have a mental problem or do you not remember who gave birth to you?" Wufei gawked, a little taken back at the girl's words.

"She's got you there, Wufei. Don't worry about it, Samantha, you've just injured his ego."

"You've done enough of that, Sally." Wufei muttered and turned to leave the room.

"Nationality: Chinese, Place of Birth: L5 colony cluster, Age: 15, Gundam: Shenlong and Altron aka Nataku, Married once to Meiran of L5. Am I right?" The pilot turned and stared. 

Samantha was standing coolly against the wall of Sally's office.

"How'd you…" Wufei's eyes seemed to pop right of his skull as he stared at the redhead.

"I'm a professional at these things." She smiled, "or should I say… Elementary my dear, Wufei, elementary." Samantha gave a small wink and walked out of the room.

Trowa was worried. He was at the circus and he was worried… about his angel. He spotted Cathy coming out of the headmaster's trailer with another girl that Trowa had the sneaking suspicion that he knew her. _Not from OZ or the Federation… then where? Maybe she's from the mercenaries? No… it can't be._

"You'll really like it here. I'm so glad we can have some expert help around." Cathy looked around and spotted Trowa. She brought the girl over to meet him. "Hey Trowa. This is Belle. She's our new hire here at the circus." Cathy gestured at the young girl beside her.

This girl had silver-white hair that was in two buns on her head. The rest of her hair hung down from the buns down to her shoulder and red rose clips lined with gold were keeping up her bangs. You really couldn't describe her eyes because they seemed almost transparent and you could see a silver light pulse through the irises. She was wearing a white no sleeve with slashes of grey like a tiger's stripes and she had on light grey biking shorts that reached 4 inches above the knee with a cascade of black butterflies on one leg. On her right arm, a black and white tiger tattoo seemed to pounce from her skin because it was so life like even if it was only 8 centimeters tall.

"How are you?" She asked in a mystical voice.

"Fine." Trowa kept his face passive and unreadable.

"I'll see you guys later. Have fun." Cathy walked off to the circus tent. Belle waved and then turned to Trowa. She seemed to try and read his eyes.

"Yes… you could say you know me." Trowa looked up a bit surprised. Belle was biting on her lower lip because she was nervous. "I hope we can be good friends and no, I am not from OZ or the Federation. I do not agree with their methods either."

"Who are you?" The green-eyed pilot asked.

"Byakko." Suddenly, Trowa saw a silver light surround the tiger on her arm and it roared at him. Belle smiled softly and turned to go into the tent. "Can I come over to your place? I want to see an old friend." She looked back and saw Trowa nod lightly. "Thank you… my king." She whispered the last part.

A lithe form slinked into the shadows behind the Wing pilot, Heero Yuy. Heero sensed the light rustling of the other's hair and of the material on the pants. It was like the figure wanted to be acknowledged.

"Come out." Heero stood in place and waited. A young girl appeared with an expressionless face. Her dark green hair was put up in a high braid and was tied off by a green ribbon at the tip. At the top, an emerald pin slid easily between the silky strands of hair. She had a chain across her forehead with a green, jeweled turtle hanging from the line of silver. She was wearing loose, army khakis and a green no sleeve shirt that tied up behind her neck. She had a gold and green spiral armlet that was in the shape of a vine with leaves.

"Hello Heero Yuy. I am Genna Tompkins and I have come here to ask you for a favor." Heero motioned her to continue. "Well, I have come to protect some people that you know so I have to ask you to bring me to your comrade's home. I am sincere about this and if I am not you may kill me and I will not move to get out of the way." Her grass green eyes sparkled with earnestness and Heero had a strange urge to trust the stranger. The Wing pilot nodded and led the way. Behind him, Genna had clasped her hands together and was praying that she was not too late.

"Hey guys, I brought someone over. She's from work!" Duo burst into the house and spotted the amnesic Quatre sitting sullenly on the couch. He had promised not to run and to stay in the house after they negotiated. After all, this was Quatre's house.

_My king… we are too late. _Shana walked in and glanced at Quatre _I hope the others were successful._

"Sit down and don't mind Q-man over there. He's suffering from amnesia."

"I know…" Duo stared at Shana with a confused look. "I… I can see it in his eyes." The pilot shrugged and sat down on the couch waiting for the rest of the pilots.

The next person to walk in was Heero with another girl at his heels.

"Hn… this is…" Heero grunted a small introduction, but before he could finish, Shana stood up and embraced the girl.

"Genna… I know… we're friends." Genna took a seat cross-legged on the floor. Shana stood leaning against the wall.

Sally and Wufei walked in next followed by another girl with curls. She stayed at the door and kept it open as if she was waiting for someone. Duo looked at the three girls and they seemed to all be somehow similar yet very different.

"She's here, Shana." Samantha said softly and then sat down beside her friends.

"Am I late?" A silver-haired girl ran in. Her eyes widened when she saw Quatre sitting there. "Oh no!" 

"What's wrong, onna?" Wufei asked.

"It's nothing." She swallowed the lump in her throat as tears started to rise in her eyes. Belle forced them back and dropped to the floor. Two strong arms caught her before she hit the ground.

"You should be more careful." Trowa told her. She got up and thanked Trowa quietly.

The whole room was considerably quiet for a long time until Shana finally broke. 

"How could this have happened? That idiot, Yosha, gave us the wrong information! She said we would make it in time, so why didn't we? Why? Now he's like this and there's nothing we can do to help! And it's all the harder for Byakko! She was the closest to our prince of light and now what? What are we going to do? Unless we stop this thing…" Belle tried not to cry as she took Shana in her arms and sank down to the ground with her friend. Everyone but the other two girls was looking at them wide-eyed.

"A…Are you two okay?" Duo asked.

"I guess we can't hide from them anymore, Byakko. Should we turn to our true forms or to our still human forms?" Genna asked softly.

"Aa… hiding isn't the best thing we should do. Let us turn into our true forms." Belle smiled grimly.

A bright green light covered Genna and flashed brightly. When the light faded Genna had transformed. Her dark green hair was now down and to her waist. The turtle gem had molded into her forehead and green, smooth scales covered her left arm and shoulder. Her green eyes had narrowed and her ears were pointy. She had a single-shouldered brown-leathered shirt on her right shoulder, on her other shoulder was a vine-woven shoulder pad, and the vines encircled her arm until it reached her hand as a fingerless glove. She wore feathery brown flares and had no shoes on, but her feet were covered in scales. She had a thorn whip at her side with a ruby encrusted handle.

Everyone's eyes turned to Samantha who had a bright red light around her and as the light faded, Samantha had changed. The phoenix gem had molded into her forehead as well. Her hair was deep red now and flames seemed to lick the tips. Her eyes were the same light pink, but they were solid now with hardly any light in them inside, only a blazing flame. Her no-sleeve shirt was red with no back and lined with a gold phoenix, and her red-gold pants covered her feet. The most amazing part of her was the gold and red flamed wings that spread majestically behind her. She had a fire gem in a necklace around her neck that was glowing fiercely and was attached to a gold necklace with an intricate design.

Shana was the next to transform in a beautiful blast of blue light. Her dragon gem had molded into her forehead and her hair was light blue and sparkling with silver. Her eyes were now dark blue and longer with black eyeliner. Her left leg and arm had a blue dragon tail wrapped around it and her other shoulder was a tattoo of a deadly looking ice dragon. Her clothes were an ice blue halter-top and a darker blue biker shorts with a blue, almost black, belt with an ice crystal buckle that hung loosely around her hips. She had visible ice aura. A sapphire encrusted sword was in a magic sheath that was almost transparent and disappeared when only Shana's hand was on the sword.

Belle was the last to transform and everyone knew something was special about her. The soft chords of a violin floated through the house as a soft silver light surrounded her. The tiger was on her forehead. The light turned into glitter that settled on her silver hair. She had cat ears on her head that were snow white and she also had a white cat's tail with black stripes like a tiger. Her already pale skin looked like moonlight and her wrists were covered with silver bracelets with a single diamond in the middle of each. Around her neck was a silver necklace chained with an aquamarine colored gem that reminded Trowa of Quatre's eyes. Her clothes were a sequined white and silver string halter-top and silver flares with white tiger stripes. At her side was an emerald and aquamarine encrusted dagger with a silver handle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah! Second chapter finished so quickly!! I wrote this straight after the first. This wuz easier, but I dun think it's better. Oh well, pleez R&R!! Suggestions are always very welcome! Anything you write and I will consider it! Thanks! 

**~AbYsSiNiAn~**


End file.
